


[盾铁] Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Silly Love Story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 知道史蒂夫名叫史蒂夫的那天早晨，布鲁斯让托尼到楼上设计部去看看，因为“有个家伙把自己的机子搞蓝屏了。”





	[盾铁] Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 文名来自Queen乐队同名歌曲。

知道史蒂夫名叫史蒂夫的那天早晨，布鲁斯让托尼到楼上设计部去看看，“有个家伙把自己的机子搞蓝屏了。”

托尼没挪窝，盯着眼下正调试的同事称之为“病毒神殿”的一台旧戴尔。耶稣他妈的上帝啊，他们到底拿这可怜的机器干什么了？

“快去，”布鲁斯朝托尼的椅子踢一脚，“说是很急。”

托尼大声地抱怨着，抓过工具小包就冲向电梯。老天在上，他真的不喜欢到设计部去，花、香蜡烛，还有猫，又香又臭，熏死人，而且满是自命不凡又神经质的“艺术从业者”，用同样的方式把电脑搞坏五百遍也吃不着教训。

“你只是嫉妒他们能在办公室养猫。”布鲁斯指出。

哈，嫉妒，真搞笑。托尼风风火火杀进设计部，一秒也不耽误地张望四周，立刻找到了急需救助的那人。

“这里。”在分散各处、花里胡哨的一群艺术从业者中，某个穿格子衫的金发男人举着手。托尼向他走去，路过一大丛混合了好几个种类的花，顺嘴打个无敌大的喷嚏，一只花斑猫如箭矢般从花底下弹出，消失在某张桌子后。

格子衫咕哝着“抱歉”，给托尼递来一张纸巾，托尼不知道他是替花还是替蓝屏的事儿说的。不过随便啦。

“电脑什么情况？”托尼把纸巾塞进鼻孔，问道。

“我不知道。”格子衫犹疑地说，托尼暗自翻个白眼，“我在做图，就跟平时一样，也没开其他程序，然后就突然蓝屏了，重启也没用。”

托尼“嗯”了声，趴到桌子底下查看插座和各个接口。“你确定猫不会故意搞破坏吗？”

“不，戴娜很乖的。”格子衫斩钉截铁，“非常乖。”

托尼从主机背后的一个USB接口里拉出一根毛线，这只非常乖的猫是怎么塞进去的呢？呸，他才不嫉妒设计部，布鲁斯啥也不懂。

“行吧，让我来看看咋回事。”托尼爬起来，抡了圈手臂，准备和这机子小干一场。

“嗯，能稍微快点儿吗？图挺急的。”格子衫似乎是强压着不使用催促语气，托尼转过头，眨眨眼。

“加急的话，得给些好处喽。”

格子衫愣了下，随后半是认命半是困惑地掏起后裤袋。“开玩笑的啦，”托尼忙说，“五分钟和四分钟也没多大区别。”

他最终用去三分四十秒搞定整件事。机子发出令人愉悦的轻柔嗡嗡声，托尼满足地看到屏幕一明一灭，顺畅进入待机页面。噢，格子衫叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“太谢谢了！”罗杰斯听着特别高兴，“请你喝杯咖啡？”

托尼大度地摆摆手，“别客气，下回有事再叫我。”

罗杰斯保证绝对会再叫他，接着托尼用借来的另两张纸巾捂住口鼻，像个英雄似的离开了设计部。

“你知道设计部的史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？”

布鲁斯头也没抬，“听过这名字，干嘛？”

“他很可爱。”

布鲁斯瞥来一眼，“哦。”

托尼撩起T恤下摆擦擦眼镜，把心思重新转回到那台可怜的旧戴尔上。接下来一整天他都没想起设计部的任何人或物来，毕竟他也就那么一说。

  
*

  
第二天，托尼手握一杯例行口味咖啡晃荡进工作间，停在自己的桌前。

“谁的？”他看着桌上的咖啡，问道。

“设计部一个人给你买的。”罗迪满嘴三明治，含糊地说，“一大早来了，问我哪张桌子是你的。我操，我那会儿还穿着睡裤。”

“回家洗个澡去，混蛋，整间屋子都是你的臭味。”

“你喝不了，送我一杯吧，”罗迪伸个懒腰，“你肯定也不想看到我昏昏沉沉地摔进地铁轨道。”

“没关系，你尽管摔，我会给奈布拉打电话请她节哀。”见罗迪来拿桌上那杯咖啡，托尼拍开对方的手，“拿这杯。”他把自己手里的推过去，罗迪撇了撇嘴，接过杯子。

“那是谁啊？”罗迪挎起背包，“叫啥，罗杰？”

“罗杰斯，”托尼说，“不关你的事，快滚。”

“他看起来很是你的菜。”

“我说，不关你的事。”

“就是可能有点老派。”

“我说，快滚。”

“干嘛对我那么凶。”

“我爱你，伙计，你又勤奋又好，快滚吧。”

罗迪滚了，布鲁斯和塔-查拉还没来，托尼在尝道谢礼物的口味之前自顾自笑了笑。我在干嘛，像个傻X。他晃晃脑袋，把罗杰斯高兴的模样从脑子里甩开。

操，他怎么知道他爱喝多糖多奶双倍浓缩的？

  
*

  
托尼换了只手收伞，掸掸袖口沾上的水珠，加入电梯前沉闷地等候着的人群。

“嗨。”

托尼拧过脸，“噢，嗨。”

“雨下得可真大。”仿佛为打破静默而羞涩，罗杰斯说得很小声，托尼听在耳朵里，不知怎的体会到某种怪异的温柔。

“嗯哼，”托尼注意到格子衫换成了质地柔软的灰色法兰绒，“你没必要给我买咖啡的，我的工作就是修你们搞砸的机器。”

“我知道，我只是想请你喝。”罗杰斯说。

托尼挑起眉，“然后神奇地猜中了我喜欢的口味？”

像被抓到在人背后搞小动作似的，罗杰斯皱皱鼻子。“我跟娜塔莎是大学同学。”

托尼正要说话，电梯到了，沉默的人群鱼贯而入，他便和罗杰斯踏进轿厢。电梯发出打断托尼联翩浮想的声音，罗杰斯抵住他的手臂示意他不用动，随即轻声说句“对不起”，退了出去。

托尼突然觉得不太开心，但他还是朝门外的罗杰斯咧起嘴角，而直到电梯门完全合上，罗杰斯都一直保持微笑。托尼有点希望他的电脑今天出个什么小事故。

  
*

  
“你都告诉罗杰斯什么了？”托尼说，“关于我。”

娜塔莎的视线挪到他脸上，手指仍在敲打着键盘。“你以为我会告诉他什么？”

“我不知道你告诉了他什么。”

“我没有告诉他什么。”

“我想让你告诉我点什么。”

“什么。”娜塔莎眯起眼。

“他有没有问你要我的号码？”托尼摆出自认迷人的笑容，换来对方的低声呵斥（“省省吧，马里奥。”）。

“没有。”娜塔莎无情地说。

“噢。”

“因为他坚持要先确认你有让他知道的意愿。”

“好吧，”托尼咂咂嘴，“那如果我向你索要他的号码，他会认为我很不礼貌吗？”

娜塔莎像电影明星一样翻了半个白眼，“他知道除了他别人都这么做，所以，不会。”娜塔莎抬手托腮，“而且他应该也乐意让我给你他的号码。”

托尼勾勾手指。娜塔莎施施然拎起手机，笃笃笃敲打几下。

“有别的可以透露的么？随便哪些信息，爱好、怪癖、犯罪记录啥的。”

“没时间聊天。”娜塔莎晃手示意他快走。

托尼低头检查新讯息，“那我得自己问他，‘嘿，你杀过人吗？你是诈骗犯吗？罗曼诺夫让我亲自跟你确认。’”

娜塔莎一脸沉思，“我记得他好像专杀借故偷懒的人。”

托尼吹着口哨，轻快地逃出了人事部。

  
*

  
“你们开始约会了？”罗迪夹起一块陈皮鸡，状似随意地说，“那个设计部的。”

“嗯……不算吧，”托尼想了想，“我们就喝了两次咖啡而已。”

“同时拼命互传简讯。”

“只是闲聊。”

“拼命闲聊。”

托尼不耐地皱眉。

“别，我觉得挺好。”罗迪说，“你认识新的人，很好。说不定你能走出和……嗯，分手的阴影、悲伤或什么的，特别好。”

“我已经走出来了好吗？”

“好，好。”罗迪举起手掌。

“他人挺不错，我说史蒂夫。”托尼顿了顿，又问：“你那天干嘛说他老派？”

罗迪耸耸肩。“他来到工作间，敲门，看到我，‘非常抱歉打扰到你，请问史塔克先生的座位在这边吗？’我当时就感觉我他妈不该穿着睡裤而应该戴着领结。 ”

托尼吃吃地笑起来。“那你怎么说的。”

“我说，‘请进，先生，托尼·该死的嘴臭狂·史塔克坐在这儿。’”

“操你。”

“他真是设计部的？好有礼貌啊。”罗迪似乎真的很惊讶，“他平时说话会神经兮兮的吗？就是，思维跳跃，嫌这里不干净那里不整齐，吹毛求疵……”

托尼听出一丝对自己的讽刺，但他决定不予延伸。“我认为没有，史蒂夫很正常。”他说，“他给我发了很多戴娜的照片。哦，戴娜是设计部那只猫。”

“猫照片，”罗迪露出揶揄的笑，“萌物传情哈？”

托尼思考要怎么取笑回去，他可是这家伙暗恋奈布拉的头等见证人呢。这时手机响了，托尼忽略朋友打趣的“噢呼~”，点开讯息，一张戴娜趴在洒满阳光的窗台上的照片跳了出来。

她最喜欢一天的这个时候。史蒂夫写道。

托尼咬住口腔内壁。他看到自己握着手机的手，被有色玻璃滤过、热度减淡的阳光也正打在他的皮肤上。

是好时候啊。他回复道。

  
*

  
为了找一张他蛮肯定自己给史蒂夫发过的搞笑图片，托尼在这天回翻聊天记录，惊奇地发现他们原来已经聊了那——么多，怎么说，究其本质，几乎都是无关紧要的废话，可是聊的行为比内容更重要吧？

他们现在算是约会过，唔，四次？如果把头两次在咖啡馆的见面也算上的话。托尼觉得可以算上，因为这样就刚好是第三次约会时牵手，他喜欢这个数字。（三次才牵手好像也更衬史蒂夫。）

第五次也会是个小小的里程碑吗？

他们一起吃过晚饭，在好几个街区溜达，然后在一个安静、暖和的酒吧喝了几杯。托尼向史蒂夫解释眼下忙着的项目难在哪里，何以让他和布鲁斯一想到就发愁。他确信史蒂夫连三分之一都没听懂，可是这人看着托尼就像他说啥都乐意听，托尼完全忍不住滔滔不绝。

“老天，抱怨完舒服多了。”托尼揉揉下巴，靠上椅子后背，“对不起，害你就这么听着。忘掉吧，也不是重要的事情。”

“没关系，我想多了解你的工作。”史蒂夫说，“听起来挺有趣。”

“有趣，嗯？”托尼笑着挨过去。

“未知就很迷人嘛。”史蒂夫不好意思地转转眼珠，托尼观察到史蒂夫眼睛里的一点绿。

“跟我说说你的？设计部老大怎么折磨你呢？”

“哎——”史蒂夫叹着气，自己笑了出来。接着托尼知道了前期创意会议的艰辛、返稿的苦难、琢磨细节的压力和过稿后的如释重负有多叫人期待。“做好看的东西不容易，但是做出来会感觉很棒。”史蒂夫总结道。

“我想我能体会。”托尼说，“比如把一块染毒死掉的硬盘救活。”

“听着你更厉害。”史蒂夫笑着说。

“多谢。”托尼眨眨眼，喝一口啤酒。

史蒂夫盯着他看了几秒，旋即颇为犹豫地开口：“你来帮我修电脑那时，你说加急需要给好处，是不是在……呃，和我调情？”

“本来是的，”托尼说，“可你没意识到，那就不算是。”

“我后来想了一下，觉得有可能是。”史蒂夫抿抿嘴。

“然后就给我买咖啡了？”

“我看到过你跟娜塔莎一块吃午饭，就问了问她。”史蒂夫小声说，“请别怪她，是我想知道。”

托尼也跟着压低声音，“我还想谢谢她呢。”

史蒂夫笑起来真的很好看。等车的时候，托尼望着渐渐接近的明黄出租，心里直痒痒。第五次了，他这么想着，捏了捏史蒂夫的手，让对方看向他。

“我能吻你吗？”托尼问。

“噢，”史蒂夫睁大眼睛，“可以。”

“我刚也想这么问你来着。”一吻过后，史蒂夫懊恼地说。

“是你说的啊，我更厉害。”托尼又再要了个吻，才将史蒂夫送上车子。

行吧，第五次就这么结束了，按以往经验，这会儿他通常已经带人回到家，但托尼发觉自己对史蒂夫的节奏也毫无不满，放慢脚步的感觉还挺新鲜。

——老派？托尼脑中浮现出史蒂夫戴着礼帽、身穿三四十年代服装的模样，奇怪地竟颇为合适。他想象着那样的史蒂夫在电脑前做图，没忍住笑出了声。

  
*

  
托尼刚卸下一台主机的侧边面板，工程部的克林特带着个面生的高大男人走了进来。

“闲了给弄一下。”克林特把两台手提电脑放到桌上还算空的地方，又指指身后人，“新来的，索尔·奥丁森。这是‘神奇托尼’，以后机子、网络出什么问题就来找他，迟到忘打卡了也可以让他帮你抹掉记录。”

“记住了。”奥丁森愉快地说。

“别客气，”托尼扬手，“托尼·史塔克，叫我托尼就行。”

“那也请叫我索尔吧。”索尔咧开嘴，“那么，你就是史蒂夫的男朋友？他和我说过是在技术部工作的托尼……”

“你认识史蒂夫？”托尼扶高眼镜。

“我们读大学时是室友，”索尔说，“他是个好人，希望你们顺利。”

“看着就很顺利，”克林特插嘴道，“他两个月前没那么胖的。”托尼有点想打人。

“噢！史蒂夫给你做吃的了，是不是？”索尔开心地笑起来，“那家伙真擅长这个！你不知道，他以前的每个约会对象都对他的手艺爱得不行——”

“是吗？”托尼不自觉摸上肚皮，“他的确很会做吃的。”

“你给每个约会对象都做东西吃吗？”晚上，托尼在史蒂夫家，捧着杯（史蒂夫煮的）热巧克力看男友揉面团，顺嘴问道。

史蒂夫慢下动作，抬起头。“是的。谁和你说了？”

“索尔。”托尼说。

“我想也是，他蹭得最多。”史蒂夫笑了笑，接着却忐忑地瞄向托尼，“你介意吗？”

托尼耸肩，“干嘛介意，请他来一块吃呗。”

“不，我指的是，给约会的人做东西吃。”史蒂夫往面团上补些面粉。

“为什么要介意，”不是反问，托尼是真心实意没明白，“我喜欢吃你做的。”

“我也喜欢给你做。只是，”史蒂夫张嘴又合上，“我不希望你认为自己对我来说并不特别。”

托尼认真想了想，“因为你在为我做你为其他人做过的事？”

“嗯。这看起来很‘套路’，对吧？”史蒂夫垂下头，“其实不止是做饭。我想我在恋爱方面是个没什么创意的人……我希望他们开心，那些我喜欢过的人；我希望你开心。我想做得更好，碰巧又比较擅长弄吃的，所以……”史蒂夫叹了口气，“抱歉，我不晓得该怎么讲清楚……”

“我听得懂。”托尼放软声音，“真的，我不介意。”

史蒂夫抬起脸来。“我现在和你一起，我就爱你。”

“而你想对我好。”托尼放下杯子，倾身靠前，“有谁介意过这个么？”

“有一个。”

“哇噢。”

“总会期待恋人更有意思的吧。”史蒂夫自嘲地笑笑，“我通常是被甩的那方，你知道么，大多数都觉得我缺乏激情，不适合他们。”

托尼忽然感到难过，还有些生气。“他们这么说的？”

“我关于‘有趣’的天赋大概都留给设计了。”史蒂夫晃晃脑袋。

“我觉得我们挺合适的。”托尼说。

史蒂夫说着“是吗”，脸就像瞬间被点亮了似的，托尼有种揪出几个他的前任来打一架的冲动。

“激情的部分交给我。”托尼用食指撩起一抹面粉，戳到史蒂夫鼻子上，再吻住受惊张开的嘴。晚饭似乎得推迟一会儿了。

  
*

  
邀请史蒂夫一起去参加表哥摩根的婚礼是个绝对正确的决定，艾拉姨妈如今终于失去切入点，再不能对托尼的生活发表啥热情过度的评论。（比如去年圣诞节时的‘你该找个正派人’发言。）

趁着史蒂夫被艾拉姨妈盘问，佩珀凑到托尼身边，压低声尖叫：“你去哪找来这么个甜心？！请向我保证他不是你从奇奇怪怪的软件上租来的。”

“我们真——的在约会！”托尼没好气地说，“为什么你跟哈皮问一样的问题？”

“谁让你的男朋友甜得像个演员。”佩珀噘起嘴，“他平时也那么甜？没有在我们面前装模作样私底下却欺负你吧？”

“他很好啦，跟你一样好。”托尼靠到好朋友肩上，“可能比你更好。”

“他最好比我更好。”佩珀哼了声，“哎，他让我想起高中时的写作课老师，那种气质古典的男人，爱好朗诵诗歌啊什么的……”

托尼看了看不远处明显颇为尴尬但仍然坚持面对长辈的男友，碰碰身边人的手肘。“给我个点子。”

佩珀的目光太过饶有兴致，托尼突然自觉像只送上门的猎物。

  
*

  
“这不会有用的。”布鲁斯语重心长地说，“那些不是你的句子，怎么能代表你呢？”

托尼从手中厚厚的名人书信集上仰起头，“那我该找什么做参考。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，走回自己的座位。“老派不在于形式，得基于内心。”

哈，他竟然一直没发觉周围就隐藏着一位大师。

  
*

  
“你让我开始担心了，”史蒂夫坐下时显得有点拘谨，“我想不出有什么理由要来一趟丽兹卡尔顿。”

托尼挺起胸膛，在桌上交握双手，“今天是你的工作用电脑蓝屏崩溃半周年纪念日。”

史蒂夫眨巴眼睛。“喔。”

“‘_在丽兹用餐，九点准时，不见不散。_’”托尼哼唱道。

史蒂夫笑得眯起眼，“皇后乐队，嗯？‘_男孩儿，你从哪学来的这些_？’”

“总之，今晚就由你来品尝美酒，我来结账。”托尼故意说得语调轻佻，目的只为惹出对方眼角的笑纹。

“明明应该我来结账，”史蒂夫反驳道，“你太时髦了。”

嗨，他想变得老派一点的时候就会老派啦，偶尔走走经典路线也不错。托尼一直耐心等到他俩都吃完甜点，餐后咖啡也即将喝完，才从外套内袋中拿出那个小信封。

“那是什么？”史蒂夫半紧张半好奇地问。

那是——他才不会直说呢，让史蒂夫打开看吧。众所周知，写在漂亮信纸上的句子基本都不适合念出来。

十分钟，托尼目睹了男朋友从疑惑到动容的神态变化，不由得心生满足，且感到一股强大的怜爱之意从头冲刷到脚，让他直想把史蒂夫整个搂进怀中。不过，今晚的他是个合格的老派情人，事情就得要优雅一些。

“你之前说未知就很迷人，可我看‘已知’更迷人。”托尼诚恳地说，“因为‘已知’会让人明白事物究竟好在哪里。”

史蒂夫捧着信，双眼湿润润的，但托尼不担心，他确信那并非出于悲伤。谁需要“有趣”？他交往过的朋友都公认有趣的人里，没一个有耐心等他赶完收尾工作再赴约会。老派没什么不好，那些人不了解，是他们的损失，但史蒂夫自己得知道。托尼愿意做告诉他的人。

“我认输，”史蒂夫把信折好，塞回信封里，声音隐隐颤抖着，“你更老派，该你付账。”

“我的荣幸。”托尼高兴地说，向侍者的方向举起手。

fin.


End file.
